This invention is directed to a toy device which can be assembled from a variety of component parts in a non-permanent assembly. A motor forms one of the component parts and interacts with at least one appendage forming another of the component parts such that movement of the appendage under the influence of the motor is capable of moving the toy.
Many toys which are capable of action and movement utilizing spring motors or small battery powered motors are known. Generally, these toys are sold to the consumer in a permanent, assembled condition. Usage of the toy would include playing with the same by activation of the motor to cause movement of the toy.
A different set of toys are known which are generally considered as models or kit toys. These are generally toys which come disassembled with a variety of component parts which are then assembled by the purchaser thereof. Normally, these toys are restricted to static type toys which are simply built and then displayed such as model airplanes, cars and the like. Normally, assembly of the model or the like is in a permanent manner, utilizing glue or snap together fittings which, once fitted together are not susceptible to easy disassembly or disassembly without the chance of breaking the parts thereof.
The action type type toys which include motors and the like have a very useful play value in allowing a child utilizing the same to fantasize different situations and the like structured around the motif of the toy. The models and the like teach certain skills in construction of the same which are not found in the action type toys. Unfortunately, the model building skills which are learned in assembling the models result in toys which are then not useful for action type play associated with the motorized type toys.